


Kenny and Karen oneshots

by FrostBiteTheWolf



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kenny is a sweetheart, Panic Attack, References to The Borrowers, Violence, but it’s always really fluffy too, hes usually an adult in the one shots, kennys prolly a bit ooc, poor karen, sorry - Freeform, these are pretty self indulgent, yeah there a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostBiteTheWolf/pseuds/FrostBiteTheWolf
Summary: These are some small one shots I’ve made in my spare time, so none of them are linked. Mostly just Kenny and Karen stories, maybe some other characters sprinkled here and there!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park! It belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

Karen McCormick knew that sometimes life sucked, she knew this for a fact. Life especially sucked when you were sick and felt like you were at deaths door. 

It was currently almost 2:30 am, and she felt like she was going to cough up her own stomach, and her head was pounding. Her entire body was sore and her emotions were going wild. She whimpered and shivered, clutching the blankets that Kenny had given her. 

She had lived with him for a few months, and had warmed up to him well. He was like the brother she never had, and she was glad that he didn’t just see her as some pet.   
She was now comfortable enough to the point where should would get up and lay down in the crook of his neck if she had a nightmare, which he would either rub her back soothingly with his thumb and lull her to sleep right there, or pick her up and place her on his chest and coo to her, while rubbing her back as well. She only went to him when they were really bad, though, so it was somewhat often.

Now, she was sick, and she was in dire need of comfort. Forcing herself to sit up, she looked over at the large digital clock next to her that read ‘2:12’. Has she really been up for that long? Shivering and shaking, she threw off the covers and stood up.   
She jumped over to the bed that Kenny was sleeping in, and a wave of nervousness came over her.

She shook off the feeling and gathered all of her bravery and shook his cheek a little. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“K-Kenny..?” She whispered, shivering as a wave of nausea came over her. She shook his head a bit more and his eyes cracked open. 

“Hn..Karen...? What’s wrong?” He spoke, voice raspy from just waking up. She shivered a bit and spoke. 

“I-I don’t f-feel go-good. Hh...I think I’m s-sick...” She stuttered. 

Kenny took action. He scooped her up carefully and pulled her to his chest, while he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed an Advil.   
He crushed it up into a powder. 

“Here, baby girl, pinch some in between your fingers and swallow it.”  
She did as she was told. Her face scrunched up at the bitter taste of the medicine, and Kenny chuckled.

“Not good, is it?” He spoke with a raspy voice, as he had just woken up.  
Karen shook her head and held back tears of pain as she sniffled. Kenny’s face softened at the sight.

“Aw, I know it hurts, but it’ll get better.” cooed Kenny, patting her head softly. 

“Just get some sleep for now, baby girl. You’ll feel much better in the morning if you get some rest.”   
He picked Karen up and placed her on his chest carefully, making sure not to hurt her or make her feel more nauseous then she already did.

Soon, she drifted off to sleep, and Kenny did as well.


	2. Karen and the Big Bad Kenny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. This Alpha/Omega au is NOTHING LIKE THE OTHER ONE. The Omegas dont have heats, and there’s a rare thing called a ‘Prime Alpha’. They’re the top rank, and are very powerful. Also, when Omegas ‘chirp’, it means they’re scared. I just wanted to clarify for those who were confused.

Karen knew that her family didn’t like her. Ever since she was five, she was able to conclude that her family didn’t care. The young omega didn’t know what she did wrong, but she always blamed herself. 

The only one who seemed to acknowledge her was her older brother Keven, but he died from an overdose when she was six, and it didn’t effect her too much because she knew that he didn’t really care about her either. 

Her parents didn’t ignore her all the time. She felt like it was because she was an omega. When they paid attention to her, they were either yelling at her, beating her, or doing other things that she’d rather not think about or speak of. 

Currently, Karen was in a fight with her mother and father. Well, they were actually in a fight with her over something minor, like always. She had forgotten to get eggs from the local market, and she went back to get them. Karen got back home when the sun was setting, and her parents were not happy.

“What were you doing out for so long?! Were you selling your body to alphas, like the whore omega you are?!” Karen’s father screamed at her, failing to realize that she was literally only eight years old. 

“N-no! I-I just went b-back to-!” Karen was cut off mid-sentence when her father punched her, sending her to the floor. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and a chirp bubbled from her throat on instinct, and she wished that she was better at holding it in.

“Typical, trying to use your little chirps to get me or your mom to stop! Fuckin’ disgusting!” Karen’s dad had begun to use his alpha voice, and nearly drove the little omega to have a panic attack. She cowered down into submission, but he wouldn’t stop.

“You’re worthless, do you understand me?!” He yelled out, kicking Karen’s stomach, causing her to dry heave. She desperately wanted him to stop using his alpha voice, but asking would just result in more beatings. 

“I want you to leave this house, and never come back! Go into the Herige Forest, or I’ll force you in there myself! Do I make myself clear, you worthless little shit?!”  
Her dad yelled, wrapping his hands around her neck and picking her up. He went to the door and threw her out into the snow. 

“Don’t come back!” Karen’s dad yelled at her as he slammed the door. 

Karen wanted to cry, but she kept quiet, in fear that an alpha would hear her chirping. She forced herself to stand, and made her way to the forest. Where else would she go? It’s where lost kids such as herself went when they had no family.

She had been wandering aimlessly through the tall trees and thick bushes for a few hours. It was freezing out here, and the little girl was as well. She was in short sleeves and long pants, but they didn’t do much to protect from the cold. The snow was maybe almost a foot thick, and Karen was sure that if a monster didn’t kill her, then the cold surely would. She decided to sit at the base of a large tree, and wait for something to happen. 

After Karen entered the forest, it had quickly turned dark, and Karen began to become paranoid. She was thinking of terrifying things, of monsters, demons, and of her parents coming to get her! Every noise she heard only added to her paranoia, and made her more anxious and upset. The little omega was going through a flurry of fear and sadness, and both were raising dramatically. If an alpha were around, they would definitely smell her fear.

Karen thought back to how her dad used his alpha voice, and what he called her in the past. She thought about all the things he did to her, and she cried. She sobbed and shook, and from the cold and fear. She was in tremendous pain from the beating she received earlier, and still had dried blood on her face. 

After a while, Karen began to smell something. It shook her to the core, and she did not like it. The scent became stronger, and she realized that it was an alpha. A very, very, powerful alpha. 

Karen thought back to village speak of a race of alpha known as Prime Alphas. They were claimed to be too dangerous to live around other Alphas, as they were much more powerful, and their alpha voice had the ability to make a normal alpha cower in fear. People had warned her not to go into the forest because the Prime Alpha would scoop her up and kill her! They didn’t like other people because of how they were treated so long ago. There were signs by the forest warning of Prime Alphas who was rumored to live in the forest. She didn’t think Prime Alphas were real, and she definitely didn’t think the signs were serious!

Karen shivered as she realized the Alpha was getting closer, and they probably had smelled her. The scent of the Alpha worried her even more, as there was no trace of fear or hesitation, but there was pride and aggrivation. She made the Prime Alpha angry by entering their forest!  
She nearly vomited when she heard the voice break through the trees.

“You’re right to be scared of me, especially since you trespassed in my forest. I can smell your fear, lil’ Omega~” The voice taunted. Karen didn’t think she’d die this early! She was only eight! The voice stayed low and taunting. The Prime Alpha was male, and was clearly pissed that someone had wandered too close to his part of the forest. Karen was in far too much pain to run, and calling for help definitely wasn’t an option. The Prime Alpha was getting closer by the second.

“You shoulda stayed in your little village, where you’d be safe. Somethin’ tells me that you regret your lil’ decision, hm~?” The Prime Alpha once again taunted, clearly trying to make her more scared so her scent would be more prominent, then he’d have an easier time finding her. Karen couldn’t contain her fear. 

“Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Your kind damn well doesn’t like Prime Alphas, and they sure do have a way of showin’ it.” He was getting very close, and Karen was close to chirping. She had to keep it in...!

“Well, now that you know there’s a Prime Alpha in the forest, I can’t just let ya go. You’d be telling everyone about the monster you encountered, and all the little kids would grow up and want to kill me. We can’t have that now, can we...?~” he taunted, much closer than before. She couldn’t contain her cries for much longer...!

“Real sorry it had to be this way. Maybe if your kind wasn’t so murderous, I wouldn’t have to do this. I gotta get my point across somehow, ya know? Just think of it as a long nap... It’ll be over before you know it-!” The Alpha stopped talking when he heard the sobbing and the chirps. He had never smelled so much fear before, and the voice sounded really young.

Karen was absolutely mortified, and she couldn’t do much else but cry. She was hyperventilating and shaking, probably sick from how long she’d been in the snow. She heard quick and heavy footsteps coming her way. This was it, her final moments. She cried harder when they stopped a few feet away from her.

“...what the fuck...? A kid..? Aw shit, I was threatening to kill a little kid...oh fuck..” he seemed to regret what he had done immensely, and his instinct kicked in to comfort the omega in distress, but he didn’t want to panic her further. He did the best he could do, and let out a scent that was supposed to comfort omegas.

Karen calmed down only a bit when she smelled the scent that the Alpha gave out, but was still very afraid. The Prime Alpha suddenly crouched down in front of her and spoke lowly. 

“Hey, hey, shh...please stop crying...I didn’t know that you were a kid before, otherwise I wouldn’t have said any of that stuff.” Karen didn’t understand why he wasn’t trying to kill her, and shivers wracked her body as she cried. 

“Shh, shh...it’s okay..! Jesus, you’re probably freezing! Here, take this.” Karen heard the sound of a jacket unzipping, and suddenly felt warmer. The Alpha has wrapped his jacket around her, and was still talking in a low and soothing voice. 

“Come on now, don’t be scared of me. I’m really sorry for what I said, and I know i was real scary earlier, but I would never hurt a little kid. Come on, lemme see that lil face, huh? I’m not scary once you see how I look..!” He said again, trying to sound playful. Karen decided to listen to him so he wouldn’t be angry at her, and peeked her eyes out. 

The Alpha was very large, probably about eight feet tall. He had dirty blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face so he wouldn’t seem threatening. He was kind of right, actually. He didn’t look all too threatening. Maybe he really was telling the truth..?

“There we go..see...? I’m not so scary, am I? What’s your name, hon’?” He asked Karen. “K-Karen..” She said, and sniffled and shivered. The Alpha frowned a bit.

“Alrighty. I think it’s safe to say that if we stay out here any longer, we’ll become human popsicles, right? It’d be safer if we went to my house so we don’t freeze to death. My name’s Kenny, by the way.” Said the Alpha known as Kenny. 

Karen would decline his offer, but if she stayed out here she would freeze. She nodded and tried to stand up, but her knees buckled. She was still sore from earlier, and couldn’t walk very far. Kenny caught her before she fell. 

“If you have any kind of injury, I’ll have to check it out when we get home. I can’t really see anything out here, it’s pretty dark. Here, I have an idea.” Kenny said, standing up to his full height. He picked up Karen very gently, and put on his jacket, Karen didn’t like the sudden change in temperature, but was quickly engulfed in warmth. Kenny had held her to his chest and zipped up his jacket with her in it. When he spoke, his voice vibrated through her body.

“That should keep ya warm for now, until we get home. You’re probably a bit sick from bein’ out in the cold for so long. That’s okay, though. We can get some soup into your stomach, and then you can go to bed, okay? We can take you home first thing in the mornin’.” Kenny said as he began waking. Karen leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he walked. She had never been able to put so much trust in a single person like this before. 

The only problem was the fact that Kenny said he’d take her home. Her dad clearly wanted her to never come back, her mom as well. If she did come back, she didn’t even want to know what they’d do to her. 

Karen buried her face in Kenny’s chest to try and get the bad thoughts out of her head. Kenny made sure to hold onto her to make sure she didn’t fall. Finally, they arrived to Kenny’s house. It actually looked pretty comfy. The house itself looked like a cabin, but the inside seemed pretty modern. It was nice. Much better than Karen’s home, actually.

“Here we are, home sweet home. I’ll crank up the heater so you can get warm, okay? When I come back I’ll look for any injuries and then we can get you a bath.” Kenny said as he placed Karen onto the couch and walked down the hallway. In front of the couch was a TV and a coffee table. Karen winced as she accidentally touched one of her bruises, which was crusted over with dried blood. Karen kept her head down as Kenny came back.

“Alright, lets go to the bathroom so I can see you have any serious cuts or scrapes.” Kenny picked Karen up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, and set her on the counter. He noticed her head was down, and set down the bandaids he had in his hand.

“Karen, I need you to tilt your head up for me so I can make sure you don’t have any bug bites or scratches.” He said. Karen hesitated, but soon she faced him.

Kenny almost gasped. Okay, this was worse than he thought. A lot worse, actually. 

Karen had a black eye and a busted lip, as well as some scratches on her face. Some of them looked like they had been there for a while, but a few were fresh. When he looked at her arms, he noticed bruises there too.  
He also saw what seemed to be a hand shaped bruise on her forearm, which looked like she was grabbed. When he saw her legs, he saw some scrapes on them, like she had fallen many times. He was scared to see what was under her shirt. He was also seething with rage, because he had a feeling he knew what happened, and why Karen was so afraid of Alphas.

“Karen...can you lift up you shirt for me please?” He asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t scare her. 

Karen did as she was told. When she lifted her shirt, Kenny sharply inhaled through his teeth. There were a lot of scars and bruises. A lot. He could tell the bruises were from being kicked, and he had to stop himself from growling. 

“Holy shit...who..who did this to you..?” Kenny felt like he already knew the answer, but he wished he didn’t. 

“M-my parents...” Karen answered shakily, feeling ashamed of herself and trying not to cry. She accidentally let a few tears slip. Kenny saw, and cupped her face in his hands and wiped them away with his thumb.

“Hey...it’s okay, Karen. You don’t gotta worry about them anymore, okay? Do you have anyone else who you could stay with?” Kenny asked her. Karen shook her head and continued to cry, from pain and embarrassment. She felt the sickness catching up to her. She let a few chirps slip out as well. Kenny put out a scent that was supposed to calm down young omegas and make them feel safe.

“Shh, shh...it’s alright. Just breath, baby, okay? We still gotta clean up your cuts, it’ll stop hurtin’ soon.” Kenny cooed, rubbing Karen’s back while he used alcohol wipes to clean her up. Karen stopped crying and sniffled, wincing every now and then when Kenny used alcohol wipes to clean her cuts. He simply reassured her. 

“There we go, all done. Now, I’ll go ahead and get you some clothes and you can take a shower or a bath. You can do that by yourself, right?” Kenny asked, to which Karen nodded at. Kenny got her some clothes and left her to clean herself. 

Karen took a quick shower and dried herself off. She felt much better now that she didn’t have any blood on her.  
She shivered and coughed a bit. She probably had a cold or something from being out in the snow for so long. She quietly opened the door and looked around for Kenny. She was still pretty scared of him considering that he was pretty much a complete stranger, and that his scent was powerful. 

Karen sniffed at the air, and smelled something that seemed really good. Her stomach rumbled at the scent, and she remembered she hadn’t eaten anything in almost three days.  
She quietly walked to the kitchen so she wouldn’t alert Kenny. Peering around the corner, she saw Kenny stirring something in a pot. She could only assume it was some kind of soup. 

Karen jumped and quickly hid behind the corner when Kenny looked at her. She heard footsteps coming her way, and prepared herself for a beating. She shouldn’t have watched him, she was such a bad kid! 

“Karen? Are you done with your-“ Kenny stopped mid sentence when he saw her. She was covering her head with her arms and shaking.  
Kenny’s heart nearly broke at the sight.

“What’s wrong, hon’?” He asked, but was kind of scared of what her answer would be. 

“I-I’m sorry for looking at y-you! Pl-please don’t hurt me!” Karen sobbed out. 

Kenny felt so fucking bad for this kid. She thought he was angry at her for watching him cook? Kenny crouched down and picked her up, holding her to his chest and rubbing her back.

“No, no, no, I would never hurt you! You’re safe here. Shh, shh...it’s okay, baby, you’re alright. You were just watching me cook, nothin’ bad. Okay?” Cooed Kenny. Karen nodded, and her cries died down. Kenny set her down on the counter, and went back to cooking. Kenny set his spoon down and turned to her. 

“I’m making chicken soup. It’ll be good for you, since you’ve gotten a little cold. Nothin’ we can’t fix though. When was the last time you ate somethin’?” Karen didn’t know if she should tell him the truth or not. She decided to tell him the truth.

“About th-three days ago..I-I’ve gone longer without food th-though, so it’s not a big de-deal!” Karen quickly tried to reassure Kenny so he wouldn’t be mad at her. He looked...concerned?

“Three days?! Oh my god, no, it is a big deal. That’s really not good. And you’ve gone longer without food? Karen, baby, we gotta get somethin’ into your stomach, okay? If you start feeling nauseous, tell me. Your body might not be able to handle a lot of food.” Kenny said. Karen nodded and looked down, ashamed of herself for not trying to find more food for herself at the village. Kenny noticed and used his hand to tilt her face up. 

“Don’t be upset, now. I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad at your parents for not taking better care of you.” He said softly. “Ah, the soups done. Come on, let’s get you somethin’ to eat.” 

Kenny made two bowls, one for him and one for Karen. He set the bowl in front of Karen, and sat down at the table. She looked hesitant to eat it, like she would get in trouble. 

“Go ahead, hon’, try it.” Kenny said gently. Karen picked up the spoon and dipped it in the broth. She tasted it and her stomach growled for more. Kenny chuckled and continued to eat his soup. After a while, Karen finished her bowl. She had never had this much food before! 

“Did ya like it?” Asked Kenny. Karen nodded, and thanked him. “You don’t gotta thank me, hon’. You’re welcome, though.” 

Kenny and Karen jumped when Kenny’s phone rang. Kenny looked at it and sighed softly. “What’s he doing calling me this late?” He mumbled while answering the phone. 

“Hey, Craig. What? Right now? I can’t, I’m kind of held up. What? Wait, don’t-! ...well fuck.” He muttered. Karen tilted her head.  
Kenny answered. 

“Okay, uh. My friend Craig is coming over, apparently. He’s a Prime Alpha too. Actually, all my friends are Prime. He might seem a little, uh, intimidating at first, but he’s a real nice guy once you get to know him. He won’t be mean to you though. I’ll tell him what’s goin’ on, okay?” 

Karen was kind of scared. A Prime Alpha that even Kenny said was intimidating? That seemed pretty scary. Kenny and Karen sat on the couch, and Kenny turned on some kind of animal documentary about birds. Karen liked it. After a while, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

Kenny got up to go answer the door. The scent on whoever was out there was also powerful, and slightly scared Karen. 

“Hey Craig, uh, I need to tell you-“ Kenny was cut off when Craig walked inside to hang his coat on the coat rack. 

“Sorry dude, it was fucking freezing outside. What were you say-“ Craig stopped talking when he saw Karen. Kenny was right, he was really intimidating. Craig was probably five inches taller than Kenny at the least. Craig sniffed the air a bit and looked over to Kenny. 

“Hey uh, why the fuck is there an omega kid here? What did you do?” He asked Kenny. Kenny ushered him into the other room so he could talk privately. 

“Okay, so I was gonna tell you earlier, but you hung up before I got to. That’s Karen. I found her in the middle of the woods, and I accidentally scared her really fucking bad. I didn’t know she was a kid till I saw her. I brought her back here and saw that she had bruises and scars all over her body. Apparently, she had been abused really badly before I found her. Like, oh my god Craig, it’s really fucking bad. She was watchin’ me cook and I saw her, and she got really scared and she thought i was gonna beat her, just for watching me cook! Her parents also never gave her any food, and she hadn’t eaten in three days when I found her. She told me that she had gone even longer without eating and just, fuck. She’s really scared of Alphas, so Prime Alphas probably scare the fuck outta her. Just...don’t scare her, okay?” Kenny finished explaining.

Craig was baffled. Who would treat their fucking kid like that? He sighed and replied to Kenny. 

“Yeah man, I understand. Holy shit, though.” Craig sighed again, and followed Kenny back to the couch, where he saw Karen. He could smell her fear. Kenny looked at his watch and sighed. 

“Fuck, I gotta go do something really quick. Can you watch Karen while I’m gone?” Craig nodded and watched as Kenny walked down the hall. Craig sat down on the couch and looked over to Karen. 

“Hey, I’m Craig. You must be Karen, right?” Karen nodded gently. Yeah, she was scared of him. How could he make her realize that he wasn’t scary? He looked over at the TV and saw what she was watching. A documentary on birds. Alright, he could work with that.

“So you like birds? What’s your favorite kind of bird? Mine is the red tailed hawk.” Karen took a moment to answer. 

“I uh, I r-really like owls.” She stuttered out. Craig nodded. About an hour after Kenny left, Karen got really tired.

Craig had felt a weight on his side and looked down. Karen was leaning against him, asleep. Poor thing was probably exhausted from the emotional wear and tear she had experienced today. Kenny finally came back from whatever it was that he had to do.

“Hey, is Karen okay-oh.” Kenny stopped talking when he saw Karen leaned up against Craig, sleeping peacefully. He hadn’t seen her this calm yet. Craig saw the time and decided he needed to go. He picked up Karen carefully so she wouldn’t wake up. He handed her over to Kenny and thanked him for letting him come over and left.

Kenny took Karen upstairs to the spare bedroom he had, and laid her down carefully. After that, turned off the lights and headed to his room.

Later that night, Karen woke up at 3am from an awful nightmare. She was back with her parents, and they locked her in a basement. The would come down everyday to torture her and leave her to bleed out. The worst part was, she couldn’t die.

Karen sat up in bed, and chirped and sobbed. She hadn’t ever had that nightmare before, and it seemed so real. She tried to quiet herself, but it was no use. She sat alone, crying in dark. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps coming from down the hall, and the bedroom door opened. 

“Karen, what’s wrong? I heard you crying from down the hall, are you alright?” Said Kenny, walking over to her bed. Karen was still crying, but she managed to choke something out. 

“I ha-had a n-ni-nightmare.” Kenny’s heart melted. “Aw, come here, hon’.”  
Kenny crooned. 

Kenny scooped Karen into his arms and walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He rubbed her back and held her to his chest.

“Shh, shh...it was just a bad dream, baby, it okay. I’m here, you’re safe. Ain’t nothing to be afraid of here, you’re completely safe.” Kenny cooed, his voice vibrating though Karen’s body. He rocked her back and forth, trying to lower her fear.

“All that’s here is me and you, nothing else. I’m here, it’s alright. Shh, shhh...” He cooed out to her, laying down. Kenny continued to hum and coo until Karen stopped crying. 

“There we go..see? It’s all gonna be okay. Go to sleep, baby girl, you need the rest. It’s late.” Kenny said gently.  
Karen finally nodded off to sleep, listening to Kenny’s steady heartbeat. 

She wasn’t so scared of Prime Alphas anymore.


End file.
